Sorry for Ruining Your Jacket
by SmolDust
Summary: Suzaku ruins Lulu's favorite jacket. How does he apologize? Suzaku x Fem!Lelouch, may write a second chapter if people are interested? Smut. Please review!


**Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise and its affiliated creators. Also I'm fucking stoked that we will get a season 3 of Code Geass.**

The princess-in-hiding puffed her cheeks as she leaned on the banister of the roof of Ashford Academy. It was after school and the seventeen year old girl was clutching her favorite jacket, all while waiting for her boyfriend to meet her up there. The raven-haired student had to discuss a very _serious_ topic with Suzaku.

And speak of the devil...

"Lulu! Hope I didn't keep you waiting-"

"Close the door." Lulu spoke harshly. "And lock it"

Slightly concerned, Suzaku gave his girlfriend a quizzical look, but did as she ordered. One of the things he adored about her was her commanding presence. Maybe it was because it contrasted his gentle nature, but oh god did it make sex unpredictable and amazing.

"Everything okay, hun?"

"Well, _hun,_ " Lulu held up her favorite jacket. It had a decent sized stain on it's sleeve. And by decent size, very noticeable. "Remember last month, before I was on birth control, we had a very drunken instance of coitus?"

Suzaku's face paled, "Oh no..." He started to recall the incident that was otherwise fuzzy.

"Oh yes. Suzaku... even while drunk, how is your pullout game this _bad_?" Lulu pointed at the stain, "My favorite jacket Suzaku! I tried scrubbing it and the stain got worse!"

The Japanese boy couldn't help but chuckle. Despite being (mostly) defiant of her royal routes, she still held remnants of royalty "It's not funny!" She pouted.

Suzaku walked over to her, "No, it isn't. I'm sorry for ruining your favorite jacket. But in my defense, my 'pullout game' can't be that bad if I managed to pull out at all!" He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

The princess grumbled in response.

"Oh come on Lulu! you can't stay this mad at me for long" he gave her an endearing smile. To that she blushed and looked away. "So you're gonna be like that?"

The next thing she knew, Suzaku had kissed her, wrapping his arms around her torso. He grabbed at her back, bunching up the back of her shirt. Lulu made a noise of protest but otherwise sank into his arms. Suzaku trailed his kisses to her neck, gently nipping at her porcelain skin. Lulu gasped at the attention as Suzaku stopped to whisper in her ear.

" _Let me give you a proper apology then_ "

Lulu shivered at his words,"What do you mean Suzaku-"

He responded with picking her up bridal style, kneeling on the ground to lay her down. Lulu tried to sit up but her boyfriend held her down, "Suzaku! I demand you tell me at once what you are doing"

He silenced her by kissing her more forcefully. Lord knows even the slightest of touches made Lulu cave. She pressed her tongue along his lower lip and he parted his, allowing her entry. Moments later he pulled back, proceeding to lower himself to her hips. His thin fingers brushed over her inner thigh, causing Lulu to shiver and gasp.

In one fluid motion, Suzaku lifted her skirt with one hand, all while pulling down her panties. At this point Lulu threw all previous anger aside, allowing a rare moment of vulnerability.

Suzaku quietly exhaled hot breaths, almost teasingly. Lulu grew increasingly sensitive and increasingly wet, causing her to whine. "Does my princess want something?" He tentatively slid the tip of his tongue along her slit.

"Suzaku please- Aah!"

The brunette boy slowly started lapping his tongue between the her inner folds, making his way towards her clit. The noble blooded girl moaned, which though Suzaku had heard many times before, drove him mad. He noticed that he began to get hard as her moans continued.

Lulu's moans increased in volume and pitch as he started to slowly circle her clit, every so often running over it. She dug into his hair, pulling roughly. Her boyfriend moaned, loving when she got a bit forceful with him. The vibrations of his moan caused her to buck her hips slightly.

Suzaku increased his speed, licking her clit with more vigor. Her cries of pleasure were all the more reason to push her to a climax. He loved this girl, the woman she had become and he would go to the ends of the earth for her.

Though the simple things, such as eating her out, were also appreciated by Lulu. Suzaku poked his tongue between her folds again, licking the fluid that was slowly dripping down.

"Fuck, _baaaabe_ "

Suzaku grinned, feeling a sense of cockiness as he continued to pleasure his lover. He met her gaze and Lulu melted all over again. "I-I'm close Suzaku"

The Japanese boy began to dart his tongue around her clit, lightly sucking every now and again. He massaged her folds with the tips of his fingers as he began to lap his tongue, quickly brushing it over her sensitive spot.

"Ahhh! Suzaku yes! SUZAKU!" Lulu nearly screamed as she came.

Panting, she watched as her boyfriend wiped his mouth and moved to hover over her, smiling. "Hope that was a decent apology"

Lulu nodded, a small smile appeared "Oh my god was it an apology. But now..."

Suzaku gasped, not noticing that Lulu had reached her hand down and began rubbing the bulge between his legs.

" _Ready for a round two of sorts?_ "

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading! Should I make a second chapter? Reviews are welcome!**_


End file.
